From A Single Fiber
by link13122
Summary: After the battle with Ragyo Kiryuin, Honnouji Academy is being repaired, and a bond is formed between Ryuko and Satsuki, who not so long ago discovered they were sisters, leaving various awkward moments. Ryuko is still dealing with the loss of Senketsu, complicating things drastically.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1: A NEW BEGINNING

After the days of silence in Honnouji Academy following the downfall of Ragyo Kiryuin and the Life Fibers, things at the Academy were getting back to normal. The only difference was that school was still out, and students were replaced with construction workers who endlessly worked on the structure. Satsuki Kiryuin, as always, stood at her perch, standing above the rest, only Ryuko accompanied her, arms folded across her chest. A gentle breeze blew through Satsuki's hair, and she turned to face Ryuko. "I suppose you'll enjoy your days off with the Makanshoku family, huh?" A hint of disappointment was in her voice. Ryuko picked up on it, and nodded. "Yeah, I'll need to stop by, but only to tell 'em that you were kind enough to sleep on the floor and give up your bed for your 'lil sis to crash at your place."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "That so? I don't easily give in to demands, but I can make arrangements for a place to sleep for _you_." Ryuko frowned. "Aw, sis. Here I thought you had a real big bed you were lookin' to give away, but I guess I was wrong." Satsuki laughed softly. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time." Ryuko rolled her eyes, and stared down at the workers below. Obnoxious _clanks_ and _bangs_ were coming from their work, but Ryuko had picked up selective hearing from Mako. "So this is how you feel standing above everybody."

"Are you acquiring a taste for it?" Ryuko laughed. "Ha! I'm getting nauseous just standing up here!" Satsuki scratched her brow. "You fell from space without a parachute but you're afraid of this?" Ryuko looked away in silence, painful memories stabbing at her heart. Satsuki took a look of concern. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Senketsu again." Satsuki was well out of character compared to her normal composed self. She was trying hard to develop a sisterly relationship with the only family she had left. "Oi, I'll tell you what. We'll go shopping later to get you some new clothes!" Ryuko eyed her. "Why would we do that?" Satsuki chuckled. "You've been wearing my spare uniforms." Ryuko blushed lightly, then nodded. "Yeah, okay." Satsuki cracked a smile. "Sorry sis, but I need to get down to the Academy and meet with the Sewing club." Ryuko nodded again, and Satsuki walked off. Ryuko started a brisk pace toward the tram that would take her to the slums where the Mankanshoku family lived.

Ryuko kept her head down because everywhere she looked in the academy she saw Senketsu and herself, and memories lurked in every corner of the school. She knew that Senketsu would have wanted her to be happy, and be glad for the time spent with him, instead of mourning the time stolen, but she couldn't move on without her closest friend and of the only things left behind by her father. Not only a uniform, but a friend made _just for her_. Now all she had were the scissor blades, which she did not restore to one piece.

Stepping onto the tram, Ryuko sat alone, leaning against the window, looking down to her destination in the slums. She tried to think of ways to explain that she was leaving her "adopted" family to stay with her sister for a while, but she couldn't think of a method that wasn't blunt. She doubted she would miss the mystery ingredients in her food, but she would definitely miss the first few to treat her like family.

"Oi, Mako, are you there?" She rapped her knuckles on the door, waiting for a response. The door crashed open, and every member of the Mankanshoku family was present. "Welcome home, Ryuko!" She scratched at her scalp. "Uh, hey guys. I'm going to be staying with my sister for a little while, but I will definitely visit. I want to thank you all for your hospitality." Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku bolted forward. "No need, dear, you're one of us. Enjoy yourself, and don't hesitate to visit!"

"Okay, well I'll see you guys around." Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku charged forward, embracing Ryuko in a bear hug. Mataro and Mako clung to her hips, and Guts was stuck fast to her ankle. Standing awkwardly, Ryuko backed away, saying her farewells, then returned to the academy.

"Satsuki, I looked at the pieces you've recovered, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to make anything from them, especially not what you're asking!" Satsuki wore an annoyed expression. "Fine, I'll take care of it by myself." Satsuki took the box of fabric and ran off. _Looks like Iori will not fulfill my wishes, so I'll have to do it myself._ On the way home, she "bumped" into someone. "Ow! Hey wa-, oh, hey Sis'." Ryuko sat rubbing her rear, and Satsuki dusted herself off. "Hello, Ryuko. I just finished consulting the Sewing Club with their matters of business without life fibers. They are going to just make clothing as humans have been, excluding REVOCS, that is." Ryuko followed her. "So, where are we going?" Satsuki scratched her chin and thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, let's go shopping now!" Ryuko looked down at her borrowed clothes. "Yeah, okay." The two stormed down the hall, first to stop for cash, then to the stores in the finer residential areas of Honnouji. Unfortunately, Satsuki and Ryuko have completely different tastes in clothing. Where Satsuki would find a dress or a formal suit, Ryuko would look for more casual clothes, like shorts and t-shirts. "Okay, Satsuki, this isn't working. We need to find a compromise." Satsuki thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" She grabbed Ryuko by the wrist and sprinted out of one store and zipped through the streets to another.

Ryuko waited patiently while Satsuki tore through aisles, and looked up to find her holding a black t-shirt with a tight pair of jeans. "Like it?" Ryuko shrugged. Satsuki frowned, then darted back into the aisles and returned with the same shirt and a pair of shorts. "How about his?" Ryuko was a deeper red than a lobster. "Aren't those... a little short?" Satsuki frowned, then sighed, once again disappearing into the store. She returned once more with a black button up shirt and a black pair of jeans. "Alright, this, or you get my outfit in your choice of color." Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll take it." Satsuki darted to the counter to purchase the outfits, including the ones Ryuko wasn't a big fan of, then grabbed Ryuko and took a cab back to the academy.

"I grabbed you a few extra outfits, so that's done. Now I've got a surprise for you!" Ryuko raised an eyebrow. "Should I be concerned?" Satsuki giggled, and tapped the cab driver's shoulder, then whispered in his ear. "Right away, Miss Satsuki." Before Ryuko could get further information from Satsuki, the cab stopped. She turned her head and read the sign on the building. "Throw Hot Springs: Throw your worries away!"

"Satsuki? I don't think this will be... fun." Satsuki gave her a daring look. "What's the matter, still afraid to be naked around others?" Ryuko blushed. "No! I just don't think this type of thing is for me." Satsuki chuckled. "Of course it is, and besides, you've been living with the Mankanshokus. An image of Guts came to mind, and Ryuko swallowed loudly. "Hey Satsuki, what's with the drastic change of character?" Satsuki looked back at her. "Did you think I'm some sort of dictator? I did what I had to do to combat life fibers. Of course I'd be nice to my sister!" Ryuko drooped her shoulders and muttered. "I sure wish you knew I was your sister a long time ago..."

Before long, Ryuko was following Satsuki down a hall to a changing room, then to an isolated spring. "Enjoy, ladies." The woman bowed, and exited the room. Out of habit, Ryuko checked for the Mankanshoku boys before dropping her towel and joining her sister in the water. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, this feels nice." Satsuki was grinning. "Yeah, but I never had someone to talk to in here before." Ryuko peered into the water, staring at her feet. "So this will be our everyday life from now on?" Satsuki gave her a curious look. "I suppose, but we will have variety. I understand we don't have large duties like before, but you'll have school soon, and I run that very school, so we'll be busy." Ryuko frowned at the mention of school. "Can't you just let me graduate early?" Satsuki laughed. "Then you'd never learn a thing." Ryuko eyed her, then laid back. "I wish I had this when I was tearing through those monkeys you sent after me." Satsuki laughed, and slapped her shoulder. "Then you would have never become so strong!" The two sat in silence for a few moments, broken by Satsuki. "We should sit down one time and plan things like our birthdays and holidays." Ryuko laughed. "I don't think you should count your birthdays old lady!" Satsuki growled. "I am not so much older than you, whippersnapper!"

Ryuko burst out laughing, and Satsuki joined her, until bubbles arose from under Ryuko, causing her to blush. Satsuki shot out of the water, and grabbed her towel. "By the smell, you ate with the Mankanshokus, right?" Ryuko was a deep red. "I only had a bite..." She then rose from the water, and followed her sister back to the changing room, where Satsuki handed her a new pair of clothes. "They don't look half bad on you." Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes you happy, Satsuki."_  
_


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparation

Chapter 2: Preparation

Ryuko sat picking uncomfortably at her new clothes. Satsuki may have liked the clothes, but they were far from comfortable. Ryuko was waiting at a table in some fancy diner sitting across her sister. "So Ryuko, when is your birthday?" Ryuko paused for a moment, then jumped. "Th-three days!" Satsuki eyed her. "You weren't keeping track?" Ryuko stomped her foot. "Do you?" Satsuki cracked a smile. "Of course, but I can't allow you to celebrate _my _birthday." Ryuko eyed her. _Always playing honorable._ "I don't want anything, so don't bother." Satsuki chuckled, then the waitress came with two cups of coffee. "Here you are, ladies. Your food will be done in a few minutes." Satsuki nodded, and the waitress joined the background.

"Hey Satsuki, why didn't you just tell me what you knew when I came here and try to use me as an ally?" Satsuki kept a blank face, and looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to first examine your skills, and once I saw you found a Kamui, I wanted to increase your strength." Ryuko had a displeased look on her face. "But if you were only trying to test me, why did you intervene, and try to destroy me?" Satsuki had a steel expression, similar to the days of the old academy. "At the time, I wanted to see the strength of Senketsu and that of Junketsu for myself, and you did threaten to destroy the army I had spent so much time to build." Ryyuko sighed. "You are a complicated woman. Your personality is as unique as your eyebrows." Satsuki slammed her coffee on the table. "There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" Ryuko giggled like a child, happy to get under her sister's skin. Satsuki rolled her eyes, and cleared room for the plates of food brought by the waitress. "Enjoy your meal!" Ryuko's eyes dropped down to the massive monster of a burger on her plate, with not only beef, cheese, and lettuce, but bacon, sausage patties, scrambled eggs, _and _fried potatoes. Drool flowed from her mouth, making Satsuki laugh softly.

After the meal, Ryuko sat spilled across the table. "Satsuki, why didn't you stop me from a custom order." Satsuki had a teasing tone. "You seemed like you really wanted it, so I didn't interfere." Ryuko groaned, then made an effort to get up. "Let's go home, please." Satsuki giggled, paid the bill, and supported Ryuko on the walk out.

Once through the front door, Ryuko sprinted to Satsuki's bed and flopped across the queen-sized bed, immediately asleep. Satsuki rolled her eyes, then stealthily made her way to Iori's lab. Once she arrived, she unlocked a storage locker and pulled out a small box containing tiny life fibers. Iori approached her. "I've already told you, Lady Satsuki, you can't make anything out of those fibers!" Angered, Satsuki spun around and backhanded Iori. "I've told you, I'm handling it myself." She began to growl. "You were not up to the task of reconstruction, so I will take it upon myself. Do not hinder me any longer, fool!" Satsuki slammed the locker shut, and stormed out, heading back home.

Sneaking into her closet, Satsuki spread life fibers on the floor, forming complex patterns. _These fibers are not done yet._ She then closed and locked the closet door, and sat in a chair, relaxing with a cup of tea. She looked upon her bed where Ryuko lay snoring. _She never changes._

Ryuko woke up the next morning, thrown on the floor somewhere through the night. She sat up stiff as a board, bones cracking and popping as she moved. Her stomach ached, and it felt as if the burger was fighting back, so she ran into Satsuki's bathroom, running into her messing with a spool of string. "I don't know what you're doing in here, but it ain't important!" She _threw _Satsuki out of the bathroom. Satsuki was worrying that Ryuko caught on to her messing with life fibers again, but something told her that she was clueless. She rushed to her closet, and laid the life fibers in with the others, creating a complex layout once more. _Let's hope she doesn't find this_.

Ryuko stepped out of the bathroom moments later, brushing her teeth. "Hey Satsuki, what are the plans for today?" Satsuki opened her mouth to answer, when the phone rang. "Hello?" Nonon was on the line, her nasally voice bursting through the speaker. "Lady Satsuki! Turn on the television right now!" With that, she hung up. "What is it?" Satsuki stepped into the living room. "Nonon wanted me to turn on the television, without giving a channel." Ryuko frowned. Satsuki turned on the TV, and she dropped the remote. The image on the TV, it was impossible. Satsuki stood in shock, and turned to Ryuko, who was furious. On the TV was the image of Nui Harime, with the playful smile she always wore. "Hello fellow students, I would just like you to know that things are going to change in this school. I, Nui Harime, am going to take management, as the Grand Couturier, of your school. I look forward to enjoying the school year with my fellow students and my dear sister Satsuki!" The image froze on her face when the broadcast ended, and Satsuki heard Ryuko snap her tooth brush out in her rage.

"R...Ryuko. How is she alive?" Ryuko surely defeated both Ragyo and Nui, so how did she survive? "I don't know, but I'll kill her first chance I get." Ryuko reached under Satsuki's bed and dug through boxes until she found her scissor blades. "When will she get here?" Satsuki checked the academy's website. "Two weeks." Ryuko growled. "I'll kill her no matter what!" Satsuki put a hand on her shoulder. "Ryuko, I'm not sure you can handle her without Senketsu, and there's no telling whether or not she became stronger since your last fight." Ryuko brushed her hand off. "Don't give me that. I _will _defeat her, and I'll paint the academy with her blood." Ryuko was interrupted when the phone rang again. "Hello?" Ryuko looked over to Satsuki, who had a shocked look on her face. She pressed the speaker button, and Ryuko heard that horrible voice. "Hello, sis'. I was just wondering if you saw my speech. As the Grand Couturier, I will assemble an army with my life fibers." Satsuki's grip on the phone tightened. "How did you survive? And where are you getting life fibers." Ryuko could hear Nui chuckle through the phone. "Our dear mother Ragyo put all she had into keeping me safe, and I was sent down to the planet with the ability to generate life fibers. And before I go, notify Ryuko that she isn't my sister, 'kay?" Satsuki gained her steel expression again. "And what do you mean by that?" Nui chuckled once more. "I didn't expect you to figure it out. Ryuko wasn't related to dear mother, and your father _was _killed when we suspected. Ryuko's father was your despicable father's brother, and his mother was some damned woman Ragyo found in the hospital, when she _stole_ Ryuko and experimented on her. Your father snuck her out, to bring her home, and he was killed, but not before Ryuko's father could notice." The phone beeped, and the line went dead. Satsuki threw the phone at the wall. She looked over at Ryuko, who was in tears. Satsuki rushed over to comfort her.

So my life was basically what I was told it was, minus the fact that the bitch Ragyo killed my mom and stole me, then had your father killed, then sought to kill my father!" Satsuki embraced Ryuko, and the two sat like that, still for moments. "If only Senketsu were here." Satsuki thought for a moment, then shot up, running to the closet in her bedroom. _I almost forgot! It should be_ time! Satsuki turned to Ryuko. "Some friends...can't be replaced." She opened the door, revealing a dark figure in the closet. "But luckily, some don't have to be." Ryuko looked up, tears in her eyes, to see _Senketsu_ jump out of the closet, tackling Ryuko in a hug. "S-Senketsu! How are you...here?" A sleeve ran across Ryuko's face to dry her tears, and he looked at her. "Thank Satsuki. She gathered tiny scraps of me, and pieced me together again. Luckily, I am able to generate life fibers on command. All she had to do was gather enough for me to regenerate." Ryuko looked at Satsuki, who smiled. Ryuko threw her clothes on the floor, and spread her arms open. Senketsu jumped onto her, still a perfect fit.

"I've missed you, Senketsu." Senketsu chuckled. "I've missed you too." Ryuko slowly stepped towards Satsuki, then rushed a hug. "Thank you for everything." Satsuki grinned. "This isn't like you, Matoi." Ryuko's breath was shaky. "I guess we're not sisters, huh?" Ryuko heard Satsuki laugh. "Thank god." Ryuko looked up, confused, and before she could react Satsuki cupped her face and kissed her. After a few seconds, Ryuko broke the kiss. "I-" Satsuki re-engaged the kiss. "Shut up." This time it was Satsuki who broke the kiss. She sat on her bed. "We will need to synthesize a plan and prepare for Nui's arrival." Senketsu was shocked. "N-Nui's alive?" The girls sighed, and Ryuko filled him in on what he missed.

When the two were finished planning, they sat in silence. "Hey Satsuki, do you mind if I still stay here with you?" Satsuki laughed. "Not at all, Matoi." Ryuko sat on the bed where Satsuki was laying down. "What a day..." Senketsu spoke up for the first time since the were planning. "Indeed. I'm glad to see you two getting along, and I'm glad to be back." Ryuko brushed her hand down her skirt. "It's great to have you back."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Days You'll Miss

Chapter 3: The Days You'll Miss

_"Come back with me, Mother." Ryuko was just above the Earth's atmosphere. Ragyo Kiryuin stood adjacent to her position, but she sounded so distant, Ryuko couldn't hear any words. Instead, she saw Ragyo rip her own heart out, and the scenery melted to a hospital._

_White walls with white tile. Indigo flowers decorated the window sill, and a beautiful woman with somewhat long black hair lie in the hospital bed, preparing to give birth. A man with a particular hair style sat holding the woman's hand, and Ryuko found herself watching from outside the window. "M-Mother!" She reached out to the woman, when she saw Ragyo enter the room, gunning down the woman and taking the child from between her legs. The man gasped, and a large pair of scissors pierced his torso._

"NOOOOOO!" Ryuko shot up, alerting Satsuki, who immediately ran into her living room to the couch where Ryuko slept. "Ryuko, what's the matter?!" She rushed to her side and sat to support her, her hands combing her hair. Ryuko sat panting, waiting to catch her breath. Senketsu had hopped from across the room, also concerned. Once Ryuko caught her breath, she looked to Satsuki. "I-I'm okay. I just had a bad dream..." Satsuki gave her a concerning look. "Unless you don't want to talk about it, I'm here." Senketsu placed a sleeve on her lap. "As am I, Ryuko." Ryuko wiped her brow and brought her hand down, realizing it was covered in her sweat.

Between shaky breaths, Ryuko recounted the events of her dreams. Both Satsuki and Senketsu sat tentatively to listen, while Satsuki ran her hand up and down Ryuko's back. "That must have been horrible. Why don't you come lie in my bed with me, it is a King-Size." Ryuko would have made a remark about how she thought it was a queen sized bed, but she just nodded, her eyes distant. Senketsu hopped along with them into Satsuki's room, where Satsuki tucked Ryuko in before stepping out for a moment.

"Ryuko, you had me worried." Ryuko returned, and looked at Senketsu. She motioned for him to hop on the bed, and so he did. "I'm sorry, I suppose it's going to take a while to truly get rid of that vile woman." Senketsu made his version of a nod. "You mustn't think only of Ragyo and what you have lost, such as when you lost me. You must be thankful for what you have, like your dear friends, Satsuki primarily." Ryuko nodded, and embraced Senketsu.

Satsuki returned with two cups of tea, and grabbed her remote off of the nightstand, turning the TV on. "Here you are, Ryuko." Ryuko nodded in thanks, and took the cup of tea. "You know, I never really liked tea." Satsuki made an attempt to get up, but Ryuko stopped her. "But you know how to make a good cup." Satsuki rested her back on her pillows, sitting up on an angle. "I suppose you can thank Soroi for teaching me." Satsuki flipped through random channels to find something while the two waited to once again feel tired. Ryuko brushed her fingertips over Satsuki's hand, and for a moment, their fingers intertwined, before Ryuko pulled her hand away, lightly blushing. Satsuki reached her hand over and firmly squeezed Ryuko's hand, then locked her fingers with Ryuko's. The two remained that way until they were both asleep, when Senketsu attempted to turn off the TV, and gave up, disappointed.

Ryuko opened her eyes slowly, attempting to adjust to the light flooding in from the window. She rolled over and rested her head on a pillow. "Comfy?" Ryuko looked up, and noticed that her pillow was Satsuki's breast. She immediately shot back. "S-Sorry! I guess I'm still groggy." Satsuki was laying on her back next to Ryuko. "So, what do you want to eat?" Ryuko raised a brow. "I guess you can decide." Satsuki laughed and looked at her. "Come on, it is your birthday, correct?" Ryuko stopped and thought for a moment. "Uh, right. I guess we could have something fattening with bacon. Lots of bacon." Satsuki smiled, and scratched her chin. "We can make eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon burritos, Pota..."

"Wait, what!? Did you just say bacon burritos!?" Satsuki nodded, surprised at the outburst. "Yes, you make scrambled eggs and wrap them in bacon." Ryuko drooled enough to play Niagara Falls on Broadway. "I'll assume you want that. Very well, I'll head to the kitchen." Ryuko attempted to follow, but Satsuki shoved her back in bed. "Ah ah ahhh, you must relax, it's your birthday." Ryuko opened her mouth, but couldn't find any comebacks. "Where's-"

"Ryuko, happy birthday!" Senketsu jumped onto Ryuko, embracing her in a powerful hug. "Thanks, Senketsu." Senketsu hopped to the middle of the massive bed and dropped. "Bacon isn't very healthy you know." Ryuko patted Senketsu. "I know, I know, but I'd rather die fat and happy than old and miserable." Senkestu chuckled. "You'll never change. I guess I'm lucky. Though if you get too fat, Satsuki will have to wear me." This awarded Senketsu with an angry look. "Oi, you haven't seen the Mankanshoku's, I suppose I could stop by and have Mrs. Mankanshoku give you a good scrubbing." Senketsu shivered. "Please keep that as a joke." The two chuckled, and Satsuki stepped in from the kitchen, holding two plates of bacon burritos. Ryuko snatched the plate and opened her mouth, becoming a vacuum.

Once she was finished eating, Ryuko was sprawled out on Satsuki's bed. "That was the best breakfast I've ever eaten." Satsuki had a fork and knife, neatly eating her 'bacon burrito.' "Say the word, and I will make this for you, though I am not a fan myself." Ryuko sat up, confused. "You-You don't like bacon!?" Satsuki put a hand to her chin. "No, I like the taste of bacon, but the greasy messy food that it is disgusts me." Ryuko had a devilish grin. She took a piece of bacon from Satsuki's plate and sucked what grease had been clinging to it. "How about this?" Satsuki blushed, and swallowed heavily. Ryuko handed her the piece of bacon. "Go on, eat it." Satsuki hesitated. "Come on, don't tell me the great Satsuki Kiryuin is afraid of sharing bacon." Satsuki gave her a glance, then took the bacon and threw it in her mouth. "While I do not fall for that sort of thing, I cannot resist you. So, how does it taste?" With that, Satsuki slammed her lips into Ryuko's. While their tongues clashed to become king of the hill, Senketsu awkwardly drew circles in the sheets with his sleeve. Satsuki broke the kiss, grinning. "If this keeps up, we won't have time for your presents."

The mention of gifts made Ryuko perk up like a child. Satsuki chuckled and walked into the living room, waiting for Ryuko, who threw on Senketsu and rushed out. "Whoa!" Satsuki pulled a few presents out from under the couch. She grabbed the smallest and approached Ryuko, handing it to her. Ryuko shredded the wrapping paper and found a black box with a jeweler's logo on it. She opened it to find a necklace with a shard of jet black metal. "It's beautiful." Satsuki grabbed the necklace and stood behind Ryuko to put it on her. "That is a shard of Bakuzan. Now you will have a piece of me wherever you go." Ryuko blushed lightly. "Thanks, Satsuki, I love it." Satsuki rushed over to the couch. "That isn't all I got you, however." Ryuko sat on the couch, elated to celebrate her birthday for the first time in a _long_ time. She grabbed another present and tore it open, finding a set of various DVDs. "There's something to do when we have free time." Satsuki nodded, and sipper her tea. "Ryuko reached for the last present, a tiny ball of wrapping paper. She tore the contents free, finding a pair of keys. "Is this for home?" Satskui shook her head, then motioned for her to follow. She brought her to the underground garage, and led her something with sheets thrown over it. "Is this what I think it is?" Satsuki smiled. "Find out for yourself." Ryuko pulled off the blankets to find...pipes in the shape of a motorbike... "What's this? Satsuki?" She looked around, then heard a motor roar to life, and Satsuki rode a blood red motorbike out to Ryuko. "Happy Birthday, Ryuko." Ryuko dropped her jaw and assaulted Sastuki with kisses, before turning her attention to the bike.

Half an hour later, Ryuko returned. "Satsuki, I love it!" She drove in circles, giggling like a child. She finally stepped off of the bike. "That was fun! What should we do now?" Satsuki looked at her feet. "I must attend to business since the school will be open very soon, but I will be able to join you again as soon as I finish up." Ryuko groaned, then followed her back indoors.

Satsuki spent the rest of the evening at her desk, so Ryuko decided to take her bike to the Mankanshoku's and stop by. When she arrived, she was greeted by Mako and Mataro. "Hey, Ryuko!" They shouted in unison. "Glad to see you! Ma and Pa are out getting groceries, but we are still here for you!" Mako studied Ryuko carefully, then jumped up and down excitedly. "T-That's Senketsu! How did you get him back!? Where did you find him!?" Ryuko sighed, but this _was_ her idea. "Hey guys. Yeah, Senketsu is back, but it's a long story. Mind if I come in?" The two bowed before her, and she stepped in, sitting down in their living room. Mako, Mataro, and Guts patiently listened while Ryuko explained both how she found out that she and Satsuki weren't sisters after all, and how Senketsu came back. Mako often interrupted with outbursts of joy and sadness.

"But Ryuko! Aren't you upset that you and Satsuki aren't sisters?" Ryuko smiled, and looked down at Senketsu. "Not really. She doesn't really seem to mind either." Mako had a clueless look on her face, but Ryuko didn't explain. "I'd better get going, Satsuki should be done with her work."

"Okay, well, happy birthday Ryuko!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Tears Are Nothing More

Chapter 4 - Tears Are Nothing More Than A Memory

_Satsuki sat calmly in a bath. The warm water had relaxed her muscles. _No, _Satsuki thought,_ they lower my guard._ As she realized the purpose of the bath, it was too late. Dozens of pairs of hands phased through the floor, groping at her. She tried to escape, and heard that vile laughter that haunted her throughout her whole life. Ragyo Kiryuin._

Satsuki let out a scream, shooting up straight in her bed. Ryuko was startled and immediately snapped to Satsuki. "What's the matter?" Satsuki shuddered, the horrible laughter echoing in her head. She looked to her left, and saw the last woman she wanted to see, _Ragyo_. She shoved at her, screaming. "Get out! You ruined my life! Give me back my father." She had been screaming loud enough that blood splattered on Ryuko. "WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER?! GIVE HER BACK! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Tears welled in Satsuki's eyes, and she fell over, gasping for air as blood filled her lungs. Ryuko felt a heavy weight on her chest. "S-Satsuki..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Is this...how you feel about me?" Satsuki came to her senses, and looked up at Ryuko, blood staining her pale lips. "Ryuko, no." She began to choke. "Ragyo, she won't leave us alone. I'm so sorry!" She pulled Ryuko close, embracing her tightly. "Promise me you'll stay with me, forever. I'm scared, I don't want to be alone anymore." Ryuko forced a swallow, then put a hand through her sister's hair. "I promise, Satsuki, that I will never leave you." Neither of them moved, they stayed in the embrace, even when they both drifted into their dreams, they held the embrace.

The next morning, Satsuki woke up in Ryuko's arms. "Take it easy, Satsuki." She tried to speak, but her throat clenched shut, and she gasped for air, causing pain to threaten her consciousness. To Ryuko, it was a gagging fit, to which she was deeply concerned, trying to help her breathe. When she stopped, she gave Ryuko a sign that she was okay. Senketsu woke up, sensing Ryuko's panic, and became aware of the situation. "Ryuko, she seems incapable of speaking. It's best we allow her some rest, so you and I will have to keep watch in case she needs anything." Ryuko nodded, then ran her hand through Satsuki's hair. "Satsuki, Ragyo can't bother us anymore. Tears are nothing more than memories, you can't let her haunt you. I know you are stronger than her, and when you need that extra push, I'm here for you, just in case you aren't feeling up to the challenge." Satsuki nodded her thanks, and laced her fingers with Ryuko's.

Satsuki made an attempt to stand, but couldn't find the strength, and found herself on her back. "Take it easy, Satsuki. I know how draining this type of thing can be, so you just leave everything to lil' old me." Satsuki became pale, with a thick coat of sweat covering her, and she buried her head in Ryuko's lap. Without looking, Ryuko snapped a witty remark. "You'll have to buy me dinner first." When she looked down to see the poor condition of Satsuki, she panicked yet again, rushing to the bathroom to prepare a shower. Ryuko undressed Satsuki and herself, then dragged her into the shower, helping her stand up. With a crimson blush painted on her face, she began to wash her. She stopped at her waist, and smirked. "My god, Satsuki, it's huge!" Satsuki whipped her head behind her, looking down at Ryuko, emitting a raspy 'hmm?'

"The stick up yer ass! It's HUGE!" Satsuki mustered up enough strength to rap her knuckles on Ryuko's head. "Ow...Come on, you know I couldn't resist that one!" Satsuki simply shook her head, and Ryuko turned off the water and brought her out onto her bed, dressed in her white robe. "You seem to be feeling better," she muttered, rubbing the rather large egg on her head. Satsuki grunted. Ryuko scratched her chin, thinking for a moment.

"I've got it!" She darted out of the bedroom, and in less than a minute, she returned with the DVD's Satsuki had given her. "Movie time!" Satsuki had a slightly amused look on her face, then shifted to get comfortable. Ryuko threw a random movie in the DVD player, then hopped on the bed, gripping Satsuki's hand and drawing circles in her palm with her thumb.

After watching two movies that failed to captivate Satsuki, Ryuko had an excited look on her face. "Lunch time!" She ran out to the kitchen, leaving Satsuki to her thoughts. _Though we aren't sisters, she truly treats me like family._ Satsuki began to worry about what the future would bring. Nui would be returning, and Ryuko won't rest until she sees her dead. If anything truly scared her, it was what would become of herself and Ryuko. She constantly hoped for their safety. Satsuki could now hear Ryuko crashing around in the kitchen, and shortly after, she entered the room with two bowls. "I know it's only ice cream, but I put a lot of time into it to make it a meal, instead of a dessert. Satsuki raised a brow, and her eyes widened when she was handed a bowl. There must have been 30 different toppings on it. She looked at Ryuko in awe, but she was too busy shoveling ice cream in her mouth. _Truly a remarkable person_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ryuko rolled off of the bed and crept over to the door, and sighed. "What is it, Sanageyama?" She heard a chuckle from the other side. "Please, call me Uzu. I want a rematch." Ryuko laughed at him. "You're kidding right?" She opened the door and let him into the living room. "Nope, where's Lady Satsuki?" Ryuko rolled her eyes. "She's in her bedroom, she doesn't feel well." Uzu ignored her and barged into her room. "Good evening, my lady. Is your sister treating you well?" Satsuki glared at him. "What's the matter, am I too handsome for words?" Ryuko pounded her fist on his skull. "No, idiot, she has a sore throat, so she can't speak." She sat down with Satsuki, and wrapped an arm around her. "Guess you two are close. Anyhow, Ryuko, rematch, here and now." Ryuko grabbed her scissor blade, which she hid under her side of the bed. "Your funeral." Uzu stepped back. "Whoa whoa whoa, there, little miss. I was referring to _this_." He held a video game in his hand. "Superb Crash Brothers?" Ryuko raised an eye at him. "Yeah, best way to settle this without killing you." Ryuko threatened Uzu with her blade. "I'll kill you where you stand." He giggled like a child, and helped himself to Satsuki's TV, plugging in various wires and setting up his video game.

When he finished, her offered Ryuko a controller. "Wanna lose or not?" Ryuko swiped the controller out of his hand and mumbled 'not'. As the game went on, Satsuki watched the expression on Ryuko's face change from sheer boredom to peaked interest when she won. Uzu whimpered. "Aw man..." Ryuko threw the controller at Uzu. "Alright, now get lost." Uzu chuckled, rubbing a large lump that had formed where the controller smashed into his head. "Nah, I think I'll stay a little while, I gotta keep Satsuki company." Ryuko looked over at Satsuki, who rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Alright, dumb ass, make it quick." Uzu chuckled again and sat on the foot of the bed. "So, how have you two been getting along?" Ryuko started to act childish around him. "I'm closer to her than you, Gamagoori, Nonon, or Houka." Uzu started laughing. "Nope!" Ryuko growled. "Yeah!"

"Nope!" Ryuko clenched a fist, then smirked. "Lemme know when she lets you do this!" She reached over and kissed Satsuki, who blushed a light red. Uzu nearly fell to the floor. "Wha-What!? Aren't you two... SISTERS!?" Ryuko gave him a dull look. "You don't know either, huh? We're not really sisters." Uzu scratched at his scalp. "Oh, okay. One shocking surprise after another... I'd better get going, Gamagoori wanted to see me before he took Mako to dinner." Ryuko shot a finger at Satsuki. "I told ya! I totally called it! The Giant loves Mako! Ahahahahaa!" Satsuki had a mundane look, and waved good bye to Uzu. "Later, Sanagay-I'm a loser!"

"Next time, Matoi, next time!" Uzu finally left, and Ryuko relaxed. "Can we cuddle for the next movie, or are you gonna fall asleep again?" Ryuko at first wondered where the raspy voice was coming from, but then turned to Satsuki. Chuckling, she said "Your voice is almost as irritating as Nonon's, except at a different level of annoying." She got up and threw another DVD in, then wrapped her arms around Satsuki. She was distant, still worrying about the start of the school year that soon approached. Senketsu finally spoke up. "Satsuki, can you still hear me?"

"Yes, Senketsu, what is it?"

"I've think I've devised a plan to get Junketsu back, only this time, he will be, how you would say, friendly." Satsuki had a deeply interested expression. "What!? How would you go about doing this?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Purity

Chapter 5 - Purity

Satsuki looked at Senketsu somewhat skeptically. "The plan to resurrect Junketsu may work, but how do you know I will be able to wear it?" Senketsu jumped off of Ryuko and scratched his 'chin,' for expression. "Hmm, I suppose I cannot guarantee anything to you for certain, as I am not able to predict outcomes with one hundred percent accuracy. However, I would like to say that he will be friendlier and allow your body to adapt. This still, I cannot guarantee, will you take the risk of this anyway?"

Satsuki thought for a moment. The risk of wearing an unstable Junketsu could cause a loss of control, injury, and an endless list of possibilities. Ryuko could subdue Junketsu, but there is no guarantee she will have a chance. "I'll do it!" Ryuko grabbed Senketsu. "Great, now can I get dressed or what?" Senketsu chuckled and jumped back onto Ryuko.

"Oi, Satsuki, if you are really lucky, you could be as tight with Junketsu as me and Senketsu!" Satsuki snorted. "I doubt that he will be more than cooperative, if that." Ryuko opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by a loud crash in the kitchen. The two women rushed into the kitchen, to find a student adorning a goku uniform. "Is that a Goku uniform!?" Satsuki nodded. "I am as clueless as you, for once." Ryuko rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed both of her scissor blades. "Alright, you wimpy...Wait. How many stars do you have?"

The student cackled. "I am a five-star student! I surpass that of the elite four!" Ryuko and Satsuki exchanged glances. "Alright, loser, bring it!" Ryuko transformed, and shifted her stance, ready to fight. The student grunted, and transformed as well. His Goku uniform took the shape of a large suit of armor, and he brandished a ball and chain. "Wow, that's awfully dull!" Ryuko rushed in, but was thrown back by the flailing spike-ball. Currently defenseless, Satsuki merely spectated. "Ryuko! You won't be able to blindly rush him! Wait for his attack, and counter!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Ryuko waited for the spike-ball to approach, and she sidestepped, rushing at the opponent. The student released the ball and chain and swatted Ryuko away, then shot an arm out, the ball and chain returning to his hand. "Ow, how did he do that? Oi, Satsuki, speed won't work, he's going to hit me no matter what." Ryuko felt a tingle at the back of her skull, an indication that Senketsu was sending a telepathic message. _Ryuko, he may be fast, but if you reduce the size of the target, it's harder to hit._ Ryuko smirked. "I gotcha, Senketsu. LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE: NANO SENKETSU!" Ryuko felt dizzy, and emitted a blinding flash. In the blink of an eye, she shrank to an inch tall. _Now, find his critical weakness._ Ryuko hopped around the armor, looking for a single thread. When she found it, she brought both blades down on it, severing it.

The tall plated figure shattered, and a naked student was kicked out by a now normal Ryuko. She returned to Satsuki's applause. "Bravo. Nice thinking, Senketsu, I see who the brain is." Ryuko clenched her fist, but Satsuki raised her hand. "I'm only joking, Matoi. You both did excellent."

"Thanks. This new transformation is strange, huh?" Ryuko once again transformed into Nano Senketsu, showing it off. Satsuki looked down at her tiny form. "Quick thinking doesn't lead to anything elaborate, so this is to be expected." Ryuko hopped onto her shoulder. "This could be the start of some great pranks!" Satsuki pinched her between two of her fingers. "Or, I could crush you under my heel, and be done with you." Her fingers were pried open with surprising strength. "Nope!" She hopped onto the floor and reverted to the sailor uniform. "Alrighty, where were we before that idiot showed up?"

Satsuki remained monotonous. "I'm afraid it will have to wait. We should investigate the presence of a Goku Uniform, a five star, no less." Ryuko sighed, then grabbed Satsuki's wrist. She flinched at the contact, then followed her. "I suppose we should start with Iori, huh?" Satsuki's eyes remained pointed at the floor. "I doubt he has involvement in this. My guess is that Nui wanted to keep you busy. Though she is only making you stronger by sending weaklings after a Kamui that absorbs life fibers." Ryuko stopped in her tracks. "Alright, then what do you wanna do?" Satsuki sighed. "Ryuko, I don't have much work left since Nui is taking over, but I still have things to do today." Ryuko sighed in disappointment, then headed back to the living room.

"I guess I'll just watch TV, then." Satsuki laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm meeting with my elite four, so I won't be home. Feel free to go out." With that, Satsuki left. "Well, I still have you, Senketsu. Anything you wanna do?"

"I could go for some ironing, if you wouldn't mind." Ryuko let out another sigh, then set up an ironing board and started ironing Senketsu. "If only you could return the favor with a back rub..." Senketsu hadn't heard Ryuko over his groans. _I guess I could take my bike down to see Mako, and maybe grab a bite to eat on the way home..._

Satsuki sat with the elite four in the Student Council Room. Satsuki sat in her throne, as usual, with a cup of tea. The other four occupied their respective seats. "We need to discuss the arrival of Nui. We need to be prepared, and we'll have to operate behind the scenes since I will no longer run the school. If any of you wish to leave my side and join Nui, speak your mind now." No one said a word, so she continued. "This morning I discovered a student in a Goku Uniform, a five star. As you all know, we were unable to stabilize such a uniform, so my only conclusion is that Nui sent it after Ryuko and I."

"Lady Satsuki, if we can get our own Goku Uniforms, then we will stand by your side. However, if Nui obtains an army of massive size, all with Goku Uniforms, then I'm afraid we will be of no use without our own. I will try my best, with or without Goku Uniforms."

"Thank you, Gamagoori. Houka, I want you to keep in touch with Iori, and notify me if he finds a way to create a five-star Goku Uniform. Lastly, Sanageyama, accept defeat. Ryuko beat you each and every time, and you cannot hope to match her. It is more honorable to accept your defeat than to keep trying, even if you do eventually best her." Uzu sighed, then the five dismissed.

Satsuki returned home around 9 PM, and Ryuko was nowhere to be found. Satsuki sighed and grabbed cola from the fridge. She poured herself a glass then relaxed in the living room. Not five minutes later, she heard an obnoxious voice approaching, and Mako darted into the room. "Hello, Satsuki! How have you been? Are you feeling well? Did you get sick? How do you get your hair so silky? Did you know Ryuko has a huge crush on you?" Ryuko darted into the room with Mako and put her hand over her mouth. "That's enough, Mako!" Satsuki smiled. "Hello, good, yes, no, lots of conditioner, and yes."

Ryuko blushed and shot Satsuki a glance. "Hey! Don't encourage her, she'll believe you!" Satsuki smile shifted to a smirk. "You don't believe me?" Ryuko had no comebacks, so she mumbled on about how Satsuki shouldn't believe herself. Satsuki sipped her tea, and turned her attention to Ryuko. "I can tell you still have many questions, so speak your mind."

"Satsuki, no!" It was too late, she had poked a hole in the dam. "Thanks, Lady Satsuki! I heard you aren't in charge of the school anymore, is that true? Did you kiss Ryuko yet? Did you want to? How's the elite four? Where do you get all of your tea? Do you need a razor for your eyebrows?" Satsuki took offense to the last one, but did her best to hide it. "Yes, it's true. Yes, yes, Ira wants to talk to you, the rest are fine, shipments, and no." Satsuki chuckled at Ryuko, who was tomato red. "But Satsuki, if you have a razor, why don't you use it?! It looks like you have gorilla arms above your eyes!" Ryuko exploded. She laughed harder than Satsuki had ever seen, and Senketsu joined in with a light laugh. Wiping the tears from her face, Ryuko said "Mako, you are a great friend."

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "It is getting late, I'm going to get a shower, and go to bed." Ryuko nodded. "Alright, brow-nee-sama! I know you aren't my sister, but that was too good to refuse. I'll take Mako home, and be back soon."

When Ryuko returned, Satsuki was **still** in the shower, so Ryuko crept into the bathroom and grabbed Satsuki's clothes, then ran out into the bedroom, snickering. She returned to grab all of the towels, and heard Satsuki singing some Christmas music. _I had no idea she enjoyed Christmas! Today is December 19th... Less than a week to go!_ When Ryuko finished, she watched Satsuki step out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face. She found Ryuko, and her expression turned into a stern one. "Ryuko, where are my clothes!?"

"I seem to have forgotten. Also, there was a recall on all of our towels! How inconvenient, eh? Turns out they were, uh, giving people rashes!" Satsuki pulled the blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around herself. "Fetch my clothes! I am not afraid to stand nude, but I have enough pride not to reveal myself to anyone!" Satsuki jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Ryuko developed a devilish grin. "That must be the pizza I ordered!"

"How did you do that so fast!?" Ryuko smirked. "The fastest pizza place in town is literally five minutes from here, and before I did anything, I called 'em up and told 'em it was for the one and only Lady Satsuki!" Ryuko started for the door, but Satsuki tackled her down. "No! Get my clothes first!" Ryuko nodded, then walked in the opposite direction of the door, before making a mad dash back towards the door. "NO!"

"Hello, Ma'am! I have a large BLT pizza, hold the tomato. That'll be eight bucks." Ryuko smirked. "Come in, I'm sure I have a ten laying around somewhere." The man slowly entered the kitchen, and Ryuko pointed to the couch. "Make yourself at home, I'll only be a minute." The man sluggishly paced into the living room, and dropped onto the couch. His eyes nervously darted around the room. A few moments later, Ryuko stepped in and smacked a ten in his hand. "Keep the change!"

"Th-thank you, Ma'am!" The man darted out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "Awful shy, ain't he?" Satsuki jumped out of her closet and once again tackled Ryuko. "Clothes, now! I checked my closet, you took every single piece of clothing I have!" Ryuko was grinning ear to ear. "Not the most patient way to get what you want, but I guess desperate times call for desperate measures." Ryuko reached up and pecked her cheek. Satsuki, flustered, jumped off of Ryuko. She began to search her home up and down, but to no avail.

"I've looked everywhere, where did you put them?" Ryuko sighed, sad that she was about to end the game, then pointed to the window. Satsuki rushed to the window and looked down, but didn't see the clothes. "They're duck taped above the window." She reached her arm out of the window, and felt the cloth, before Ryuko pushed her out of the window, dangling by the ankle that Ryuko held. "Bahahaha!"

"Ryuko!" Satsuki screamed, her blanket slowly falling off. "What?" Satsuki looked down, where two floors down Ryuko stood, blankly staring at her. "What!? If you're there, then who's holding me out of the window?" Ryuko scratched her nape. "I was wondering why you were 'hanging out.'" Ryuko transformed, synchronizing with Senketsu, and leaped through the window, grabbing Satsuki by the waste with one arm, and punching the intruder with the other.

She sat Satsuki in the corner of the bedroom, and gave her a once over. "Cold?" Satsuki looked down, confused, then quickly pulled her blanket up to her shoulders. Ryuko reached under the bed and brandished her scissor blades. "Alright, scum, I'm assuming your another brat with a five star Goku Uniform, and you can shape shift. Right?" The other Ryuko nodded, and turned into Nui. "Yup, you got it!" _That voice, it's Nui!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Cold As Snow, with a Heart

Chapter 6 - Cold as Snow, with a Heart Like Magma

"N-Nui! I'll tear you limb from limb, again!" _Oi, Ryuko. Be rational. This person has the ability to change shape, so we cannot confirm that this is really her._ Ryuko stopped, and took a deep breath. "Alright, bring it on!" Nui laughed. "Your father had the same attitude, until I shredded his heart with your scissors!" Ryuko gritted her teeth, baring her fangs. She charged Nui, who brandished a parasol, with serrated edges. The blades clashed, and Ryuko immediately noticed her lack of speed. "Ha, looks like you're not her after all."

"Oops, you got me! You are so clever!" Ryuko had building doubt, but ignored it, keeping calm. "Regardless, I'll kill you. It's one thing to want to pick a fight with me, but when you target Satsuki, you signed your own death note!" Ryuko slashed at her, but she leaped over the attack and rushed over to Satsuki. "Oh, so this is your prized possession!" She pinned Satsuki's arms behind her, forcefully, then licked her face. "Mmmm, she tastes wonderful! I think I'll keep her once I kill you, as a trophy!"

"Damn you!" Ryuko charged, but instead of attacking with her blades, she tossed them and punched Nui. She had been thrown into the opposite wall, temporarily dazed. Ryuko rested her hand on Satsuki's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Satsuki nodded, and Ryuko gave her one of her Scissor Blades. "Just in case." She then charged back at Nui. "Oi, Senketsu, there's something that's bothering me. Why would Nui take over the school and then decide to kill us now? I feel like she wouldn't come here in person, she'd wait for us to come to her." _You're right, Ryuko!_The doppelganger's eyes were wide with shock, and the Goku Uniform brought them to their original form, another student.

Ryuko gave him another strong punch, completely severing the left side of his jaw. He went limp, unconscious, and Ryuko cut up his uniform and tossed him _far_ from the window. She noticed Satsuki's clothing had been duck taped above the window, so she grabbed them and tossed them at her. "Looking for these, hard nips?" Satsuki blushed, and grabbed her clothes, disappearing into the bathroom.

She stepped back out, humming _Jingle Bells_. Ryuko smirked. "I didn't know you actually enjoyed Christmas, I would've never guessed." Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Six days til' then, I hope you'll get me something nice." Ryuko's mind started to wonder, when she jumped in shock. "WAIT! You didn't decorate for Christmas!?" Satsuki was dumbfounded. "Uh, I normally throw up the tree on the twentieth, which is tomorrow..." Ryuko shook her head. "Nope! You're decorating with _me_ this year, so grab your purse, and let's go!"

When they arrived at the store, Ryuko darted through aisles, grabbing carts and carts of decor. "Mistletoe, tree ornaments, more tree ornaments, lights, a wreathe, more tree ornaments, mugs, hot cocoa, marshmallows, Ready-To-Go Cookie Dough..." Satsuki groaned. "I don't mind spending all of this, but do we _need_ all of this?" Ryuko looked up, nodded, and continued.

"Ryuko, Satsuki, I believe I've found something truly interesting." The two looked at Senketsu with blank expressions. "The life fibers I've absorbed from the two five stars have given me their abilities, armor, and shape shifting. We may be able to utilize this in future endeavors. I suggest we try when we get home." Ryuko nodded. "Sweet!" She then continued her shopping, leaving Satsuki to think.

_We will still need to find a piece of Junketsu, a piece that retained his being._ Satsuki was interrupted when Ryuko rushed down the hall, charging towards her. "Satsuki, how much do you love me?" She had a teasing and childish tone, matching her childish grin. Satsuki rolled her eyes. "What is it?" She unveiled a Miss Claus lingerie outfit, snickering. "Would you wear this if I got it for you?"

"No." She stated plainly.

"But.." Ryuko had a pouting face. "Why not?" Satsuki eyed her. "I wouldn't be caught dead in such clothes." Ryuko tossed it over the shelf into the next aisle. "I'd could see your starving ass in Junketsu..." She mumbled. Satsuki pinched her brow, then looked behind Ryuko at the three carts of Christmas Decor and what not. "Done?"

"Yeah, unless you wanted..."

"NO!" Ryuko giggled and rushed the carts to the checkout. Satsuki had to call Soroi to pick them up in a limo, so that the decorations could be transported home.

"Thank you for the ride, Soroi."

"Any time, Miss Satsuki." Soroi drove off, and Satsuki attempted to heave some of the bags into the house, struggling to do so. "Senketsu, give us a hand, will you?" Ryuko transformed, and with the extra strength, easily hauled the decorations inside. The rest of the night was spent decorating. When they finished, Satsuki sat in her reclining chair, and Ryuko was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate.

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Satsuki hummed her answer, and pressed a button on the TV remote, which lifted the TV, revealing a fireplace hidden by the flat screen. Ryuko entered the room with her mouth gaping. "This place is still surprising me!" She handed a mug to Satsuki, who eyed it cautiously.

"What? Haven't you ever had Hot Chocolate?" Satsuki weighed the cup in her hand. "I'm afraid not. For you, I am willing to try it." She took a small sip, followed by a longer sip, and before Ryuko blinked, it was gone. Satsuki sat the mug down, and looked at Ryuko, who had a look of awe. "Y-you...The whole..."

"Thank you, Ryuko. It was delicious!" Ryuko tilted her head. "Yeah..." The two sat in silence, before Ryuko looked at the fire place. "Should I light it?" Satsuki shrugged, and Ryuko fetched a book of matches, lighting a few newspapers to start the fire. She then snapped her fingers, rushing into the bedroom, then returning, heaving the mattress on to the floor. "I saw this in a movie!" Satsuki raised a gargantuan brow. "You want to sleep out here?" Ryuko nodded, then brought out the pillows and blankets.

"To hell with it, it's the holidays!" Satsuki muttered as she jumped onto the mattress and covered herself, flinging clothing onto the couch. Ryuko joined her, and the two sat cozy, staring at the ceiling. "Oi, Ryuko, what kind of plant is that hanging from the ceiling?"

Ryuko smacked her palm into her face. "Mistletoe, the most obvious decoration for anyone plotting to get a kiss." Satsuki gave Ryuko a confused look, and she explained. "Any two who meet under the Mistletoe are supposed to kiss..." Satsuki put her hand on the back of Ryuko's head. "Are we not under the Mistletoe?" Ryuko's heartbeat quickened its pace, and her breaths grew shallow. She wore a light blush, and shakily placed her hands on Satsuki's back and hip. They locked lips, their tongues fighting for dominance.

When the kiss broke, Ryuko stared into Satsuki's eyes, before resting her head in her shoulder. "Good night, Satsuki."

"Good night, Ryuko."

The next morning, Ryuko woke feeling strange. "Oi, Senketsu, did you..." That was when she noticed Senketsu was absent, along with Satsuki, but she was used to waking up alone. "Senkestu?" She got up, in Mako's pajamas that she had kept, and slowly made her way into the kitchen, where at the table sat Satsuki and adjacent to her was Senketsu.

"Oi, there you are! I thought I was gonna have to save your ass or something again."

"Oh, hello Ryuko. I was just discussing the retrieval of Junketsu with Satsuki." Satsuki sipped her tea, then passed Ryuko a glass of milk. "In case you were wondering, Senketsu dressed you in your pajamas. He worked very hard to do so, without any fingers." Senketsu scratched at his neck, embarrassed. "Thanks, pal." Senketsu nodded, and Ryuko took a seat at the table. Satsuki chuckled a little at Ryuko's feathery raven hair, which was flat on one side and stood straight on the other. Ryuko licked her hand and ran it through her hair, bringing it back down to the effortless look, which for once took effort.

"So, what's the plan?" Satsuki sipped her tea, eyes fixed on the table. "We will leave today to find a fiber of him, then we will take a piece of Senketsu and sew it into Junketsu so he can regenerate himself. Senketsu hopes that this process will leave him with a kind heart due to the fact that he will be made from Senketsu."

"Satsuki, do not forget. You must tame, I suppose you could say, the Kamui. He will try to wear you, due to the vile nature of the original tailor of him. I believe you are strong, and I believe you can overcome his attack." Satsuki nodded, and looked at Ryuko.

"This is where you come in. In the event that I am overcome by Junketsu, you are to strike me down." Ryuko held her hand up. "Nope! I'm going to help you like you helped me when I wore Junketsu. You won't die, regardless of the outcome." Satsuki wanted to argue, but she couldn't win this fight, not against Ryuko. Satsuki thought back to when Junketsu had worn _Ryuko_, when she was controlled by the Kamui. She had a point. Satsuki was able to repel Junketsu with Senketsu, without 25% optimum performance coming out of their synchronization. Besides, Satsuki was strong, she could handle a piece of clothing.

"Very well, get ready, we will prepare to leave in a few hours."


	7. Chapter 7 - Bittersweet Memories

Chapter 7 - Bittersweet Memories

_"Good people mean well, they just may not always end up doing well." - Isaac Clarke_

Ryuko grabbed her scissor blades, shrinking them down to a regular sized pair of scissors. She tucked them in her pocket, and sat down to enjoy watching Satsuki dig through her closet to find Bakuzan. She finally managed to find it, and pulled out the blade, which she managed to return to one piece. "That's a pretty nice blade, a little tiny though." Satsuki smirked. "At least I can run with mine." Ryuko smacked her palm into her face. "That was terrible." Satsuki shrugged, and unsheathed Bakuzan, weighing it. "Ready, Matoi?"

"Don't call me that. I call you Satsuki, so just call me Ryuko, okay?" Sastuki nodded. "Ready, Ryuko?" Ryuko smiled, satisfied. "Let's go!" She patted Senketsu, and rushed out the door. They reached the garage, and Ryuko started for her bike. "Oh no you don't!" Ryuko skidded to a halt. "What?" Satsuki ponited towards her bike. "I am not going to share that tiny vehicle with you." Ryuko smirked. "Come on, it'll feel good!" Satsuki blushed. "Now is not the time for that!" Ryuko rolled her eyes. "We need to get there quickly, and a car will pretty much slow us down. Get on!" Satsuki huffed, but eventually Ryuko won, and Satsuki found herself clinging to Ryuko for dear life.

"You know, it's funny seeing the great Satsuki Kiryuin clinging to me, of all people, for dear life!" Satsuki responded by digging her nails into Ryuko's side, stiffening her back. "Ouch, ouch, hey! Keep that up and you'll really be scared to ride this thing!" With that, Satsuki retracted her nails, and lightly hugged Ryuko's waist. She closed her eyes, and opened them when she felt the bike stop.

"We're here, princess!" Satsuki stood up, with nausea setting in. "I do not care for your- BLECH!" Satsuki projectile vomited, on Ryuko, Senketsu, and Ryuko's precious bike. "Ewww, this is... Oh god... BLAAACH!" Now Ryuko blew chunks, on herself and her bike. "Ohh, god, not my bike." Senketsu groaned. "This is by far the most vile thing since Ragyo..." Satsuki was sprawled out on the ground, and Ryuko was shaking the puke off of Senketsu. "Ryuko... Stop... Shaking... Me... It.. Is... Uncomfortable..." Ryuko stopped, let him rest, then continued.

Ryuko observed her surroundings. Senketsu said he sensed a piece of Junketsu around here, so that's why they were here. "Maybe there's a river or something nearby." She chuckled at the sight of Satsuki, out of breath, with her stomach's contents all over herself. "What a sight." She muttered. "Alright, I'll be back, Senketsu, try to get clean." Senkestu nodded, and Ryuko wandered off.

Peering through some bushes, Ryuko saw a trail in the forest. _Alright, a forest... _She wandered inside, and among the various insects and birds, she heard the sound of rushing water. She approached the source of the sound, and found a river, then sprinted back to Satsuki and Senketsu. "Oi, guys, let's go! I found water! There's a small river up ahead!" She stretched her arms, and Senketsu hopped onto her, then she picked up Satsuki, bridal style. Satsuki's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned. "No more bikes. I"ll walk home." Ryuko smirked. "Find Junketsu and you can!"

Ryuko stripped the clothes off of Satsuki and dropped her in the water. She screamed, getting Ryuko's attention. "What!?" Satsuki wrapped her arms around herself. "This is cold, you idiot!" Ryuko chuckled. "So you're susceptible to the cold, I knew you were cold blooded!" Satsuki splashed her, and she froze. "Okay, okay! Point taken!" Ryuko pulled Senketsu off, and threw him in the water. "AHHHH!" Ryuko giggled, and jumped in after him. The two swam around, washing the vomit off of themselves. Satsuki caught Ryuko catching glimpses of her nude form, but said nothing of it. Satsuki had to hold Senketsu down so Ryuko could clean him, which took a while. Ryuko stopped. "Let me look around for something to scrub with, like pine needles..." She crawled out of the water, and ran over to some bushes. "Satsuki, please, don't let her do this to me! I'm dying!"

"Senketsu, you're fine! If you behave, I'll make Ryuko iron you later, twice as long as this will take to do." Senketsu whimpered. "But... Fine!" Satsuki smirked, satisfied. Ryuko returned, sprinting. "Oi, SatsukI!" She jumped in the water, tackling Satsuki, pulling her under with her. Satsuki pushed her off, and surfaced. "What is it, fool?" Ryuko help up a ribbon, Junketsu! Satsuki's eyes widened. "Well, that was easy..." Ryuko pulled her scissors out and snipped a tiny piece off of Senketsu, then laid it on top of the ribbon of Junketsu. "Oww!"

"Quit your whining!" Satsuki tapped Ryuko's shoulder, and she turned, her jaw dropping as she watched Junketsu slowly form before them. "Satsuki, get ready." She nodded, and got out of the water, patiently waiting for Junketsu to form. Once whole, he jumped onto Satsuki, and she helped dress herself. Then, without Satsuki's consent, they synchronized. "Ryuko! Run!" Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade, which was now its normal size. "Like hell!" Satsuki growled, and sprinted in the direction of the bike. Ryuko threw Senketsu on and sprinted after her.

Ryuko leaped over foliage and found herself face to face with Satsuki, now armed with Bakuzan. She pointed her blade towards Ryuko, and they engaged in combat. Crimson met Jet black, and the two blades spat sparks. Ryuko pushed Satsuki back, and attempted to disarm her, which left her open for Satsuki to kick her. She grunted, hitting her head on the ground beneath her. Her vision danced, but she got back up, and readied for another attack. Satsuki charged at her, then leaped over her and attacked from behind, a sort of drop kick that jerked Ryuko's head back and snapped her spine inward. She let out a large grunt, and flew forward. _Ryuko!_ "I'm fine, Senketsu, let me handle this." She focused only on Satsuki, ignoring both the concerns rushing from Senketsu, and the pain that scratched at the back of her mind. She watched Satsuki's movements, and was able to counter accordingly, dodging her stab and bringing her elbow to her ribs. She heard Satsuki gasp for air, before falling over.

She crept slowly to her broken form, laying on the ground, gasping for air. She quickly recovered, however, and jumped up, once again releasing an onslaught of attacks. She brought the pommel of Bakuzan down on Ryuko's skull, and lifted her knee into her gut, making Ryuko gag. _Why is she just taking this?! Run, Ryuko! No! Kill me! Kill or be killed!_

Unable to control her actions, Satsuki sheathed Bakuzan, before unleashing a series of swings to the ribs. Ryuko gasped for air, but she couldn't breath. She had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and her nose had a steady stream running down her face. "Satsuki, please..." Satsuki threw a punch, catching Ryuko's jaw. She locked eyes with her again, pleading. "Satsuki, please!" After another punch, Senketsu intervened and transformed, throwing Satsuki back.

Ryuko approached, but Satsuki jumped back to her feet. The two locked blades, face to face. "Satsuki, you need to stop this! This isn't you! You can overcome Junketsu! Make him realize that he's an ally, not an enemy!" Satsuki growled at her, pushing back with incredible strength. "Shut up! If you would have died when I thought you did, all those years ago, my father would still be alive!" The words hit Ryuko like a freight train, and she fell to her knees, the horror and shock evident on her face. Tears burst from her eyes, and she fell over sobbing. Satsuki brought her blade up, and rushed downward. Ryuko did not meet her end, however. Blood covered her face, but she felt no pain.

Ryuko looked up, into the tear filled eyes of Satsuki, who had brought the blade into her side, above her hip. Gritting her teeth, she said, "Ryuko..." She then collapsed, falling next to Ryuko. Tears flowed from both girls, and Satsuki struggled to embrace Ryuko. "Ryuko, I'm so sorry!" The synchronization with Junketsu had broken when she stabbed herself, and she cursed the uniform she adorned. Ryuko looked her in the eyes. "I need to hear it from you. Is that the way you feel? That if I had just died, you would have had a normal life?" Satsuki felt a knot form in her throat, and she locked eyes with Ryuko. "Of course not! That was all the doing of Ragyo Kiryuin! You were another victim to her! I... I love you, Ryuko Matoi!" Ryuko's eyes widened, and tears dropped on her face from Satsuki, who now leaned over her. Ryuko reached her hand to the back of Satsuki's head, and pulled her in for a kiss. The two remained with locked lips, caressing each others' frail and beat up forms. Satsuki flinched when Ryuko's fingers reached her wound where her blade had penetrated her, but she didn't break the kiss, and instead rested her weight fully on Ryuko. Ryuko could hear Satsuki struggling for oxygen, air passing loudly through her nostrils, and broke the kiss for a breath. The two locked eyes, before pulling each other into a hug. "I love you too, Satsuki Kiryuin."


	8. Chapter 8 - My Last Words to You, Father

Chapter 8 - My Last Words to You, Father

"It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do." - Lightning.

Ryuko woke up in Satsuki's bed, dazed. "Oh, my head!" She tried to sit up, and pain set in, throwing her back down. She grit her teeth until the pain subsided. "I should get up, but on the other hand, Satsuki's bed is really comfortable." She blushed lightly. "And it smells like her." She grabbed a pillow and pulled it close, taking in the scent. She wasn't sure what to call the scent, but she loved it. Satsuki, that's what it was. She started to drift back into her vague dreams, when Satsuki crept in. Ryuko pretended to be asleep, but was now fully awake.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping." Ryuko blushed, and waited. Satsuki just stood there, watching her. Before too long, Ryuko gave up the act and tossed a pillow at Satsuki. "Cute, huh?" Satsuki's face turned cherry red, realizing she had heard her. "I, uh.." Ryuko giggled. "For once, I hold the great Satsuki, speechless! Why don't you join me? Aren't you wounded?" Satsuki seemed to frown at the mention of her wounds. "Ugh, I wish I could, but I can't just lie around in bed all day."

"Why not?" Ryuko pouted, inviting Satsuki to join her. "It's just that, I can't..." She sighed. "You really are irresistible..." She threw off her shirt, still wearing her undershirt, and exchanged her pants for a more comfy pair. Ryuko patted the mattress under her. "Come on, hop in!"

Satsuki smiled lightly, and slid under the blankets next to Ryuko. Ryuko grabbed the remote and flipped a random channel on for background noise. "So, make any progress with Junketsu?" Satsuki frowned. "Afraid not. He is currently unresponsive, even to blood." Senketsu pulled himself off of Ryuko, climbing out from under the covers. "Aye, this is to be expected. He is dormant, undergoing a change." Satsuki nodded, and Ryuko patted him gently. "Such a smart piece of clothing!" Something was gnawing at Satsuki, so she spilled it out. "Ryuko, how are you healing?" Her expression was soaked with sorrow, disappointment in herself. "Don't worry about it, Satsuki, I'll be fine. You probably got it worse, seeing as how you had an exit wound to match!" Satsuki's expression hardened. "No! It is not okay! I couldn't control Junketsu, and because of that, you were hurt! I can't allow myself to be weak!" Ryuko rubbed Satsuki's back. "Listen, you are always too hard on yourself. You were able to beat Senketsu, you restrained him and conquered his will. That is strength. I am not normal, I can heal fast. I only wish to rest with you, please, just stay with me, and don't blame yourself." Satsuki closed her eyes, and pulled Ryuko into an embrace, holding her tightly.

She had jerked away when Ryuko squeezed back, causing pain to blossom in her side. "S-Sorry!" Satsuki waved her hand, and laid back. "Ryuko, what if I'm not able to control Junketsu?"

"I'll protect you, no matter what." Ryuko laid beside her, and laced her fingers with Satsuki's. "These are the days we'll miss..." Satsuki nodded. Ryuko rubbed circles on the back of Satsuki's hand with her thumb, somewhat subconsciously. Suddenly, Ryuko shot up. "We still have to go Christmas shopping!" Satsuki groaned at the thought. "I absolutely loathe Christmas shopping, Ryuko, but you're right. We will go tomorrow, if you feel better. There is time." Ryuko leaned back, somewhat on edge in anticipation. Her mind started racing , thinking of what Satsuki would want.

"What do you want for Christmas, Satsuki?" Satsuki looked up, then smirked. "I cannot have the things I truly want, and you don't have to worry about getting me a gift." Ryuko frowned. "I just knew you were gonna say that, so I prepared. Think of something now, or I'll buy you that lingerie I found at the store!" Satsuki straigtened her back, then twiddled her thumbs nervously. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Satsuki thought for a moment, what trivial things did she desire? "Tea?" Ryuko slapped her shoulder. "No! Think of a gift, that doesn't count!" She frowned, and dwelled on it some more, before snapping her fingers. "You always complain about my clothes, so find me something to wear when I'm not wearing Junketsu!" Ryuko hugged her. "See, was that so hard?" Satsuki pushed her back. "Not so fast, Matoi. What do YOU want?" Ryuko had a dumb expression on her face. "Me? Uh, um... I already told you, remember?"

"No you didn't, Ryuko, I would've remembered."

"Dammit!" Ryuko scratched her head. "Surprise me!" Satsuki stopped her. "No! Tell me what you want, right now." Ryuko planted a kiss on her lips, catching her off guard. She pulled away and smirked. "Surprise me."

Ryuko thought back to the battle with Satsuki. "Hey, how did we get back here?" Satsuki look confused, but figured it out before long. "I carried you back, with the help of Junketsu, before he went to sleep, leaving me to carry you the rest of the way home..." Ryuko's eyes sparkled. "You had a sword through you, and you carried lil' ol' me home?" Satsuki nodded, and Ryuko grinned. "Sit on my face, so I can eat my way to your heart!" Satsuki's mouth was gaping. "Did you just say that!?" Ryuko burst out laughing, falling off of the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, from both laughing and the pain from her wounds.

Satsuki lent a hand to help her up, and once she pulled her up, she pushed her back off. "Oh god! Ow! What what that for!?" Satsuki crossed her arms. "You know what that was for!" Ryuko giggled again. "So that's a no?" Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Come on! Gimme dat squish mitt!" Satsuki was bewildered, unsure of where she picked up all the slang for sex. "You know, I'd rather give before I receive." Ryuko's eyes widened. "Yes? Alright then!"

**Later**

Ryuko dug through the fridge, searching for something _good_ to eat. "Hey Satsuki, did you tasty cakes or anything like that?" She stopped digging to listen for a response. She stepped into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her, brushing her blow-dried hair. "No, but there's some snacks you might like in that cabinet to the left of the stove." Ryuko sighed and walked over to the said cabinet, finding tons of food she hadn't had since she was last in Japan, with her father. Nostalgia hit her, and she pulled the contents of the cabinet out, leaving a trail of food leading to the living room.

Satsuki exited the bathroom in a silk robe, picking up snacks along the way to the living room. "Ryuko, where did all this...Ryuko?" Ryuko sat sampling different food on the couch, tears in her eyes. "I'm okay, just thinking of dad." She spoke between bites. "I haven't had any of this since the days before I left Japan."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ryuko shrugged, and Satsuki moved some food off of the couch, taking a seat next to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead, speak your mind." She let out a sigh, and looked the older woman in the eyes. "It's just... I really miss him... I hardly knew him, but for the time I was with him, not disturbed by his work..." She looked away, a single tear falling in her lap. "I just wish I could talk to him, one more time. Give him a hug, like I used to. He'd pick me up off my feet, swinging me around, laughing. I wasted the last time I had with him, trying to find his murderer. Time was stolen from us, and I immediately blamed you, all because the Scissor Blade looked familiar."

"Ryuko..." Satsuki felt like crying herself. She didn't know what to say to console her, she never quite had a father. _That's right, I had Soroi!_ "My only experience with a father was Soroi, since father had died when I was but a child. He cared for my every need, and had my back, no matter whose side I was on. Even if I stood against the world, he'd be by my side. His only concern was for my well-being. He is my father figure, I suppose. I am sure wherever your father is now, he is proud of you, and Senketsu. You loath the time he was glued to his research, but it was always for you. He had made sure that if Ragyo would ever find you, you had a weapon to destroy her, and protect you at all times. Just like your father, Senketsu was willing to die to protect you." Senketsu was dormant, but Satsuki was sure he'd appreciate those words. Ryuko pulled Satsuki in for a hug, gentle so that neither was hurt from their injuries. "That's where you are wrong. Father had created Senketsu for the both of us. He knew I would find you, and he knew that I would befriend you, both fighting for the same cause." Satsuki's eyes widened, and she tightened her grip on Ryuko.

"Now, what do you say we practice with Junketsu?"

_Father, are you listening? I love you deeper than I can express, but I fear these are my last words to you. I must move on, I know both you and Satsuki want it, to see me happy. I will not forget you, I will stop grieving over you. I will move on, and promise not to look back anymore. I've been living my life walking backwards, but it's time to take my first step facing forward._

_I want to thank you, for everything. Thanks to you, I have Senketsu and Satsuki, both safe. I would never have such amazing friends if it weren't for you. I forgive you, for all the times you were in your lab, and not with me, because I finally understand that it was all for me. I didn't tell anyone, but I recovered a photograph of you and I, at our old house. I will always have it with me, but this is the last time I will look at it through tears._

_Maybe I'll see you again one day, and I can introduce you to Mr. Mankanshoku and his family. They are all good people, and they took care of me for a long time, treating me like a daughter or sibling. I'm sure Satsuki would love to talk to both you and her father. I know now that I am not Satsuki's sister, and I know what happened to Mother, though I wish I knew more about her._

_One last time, I want to thank you for everything. I love you, I always have, and I always will. Goodbye, father._


End file.
